Shinobi of the North
General Overview The Shinobi force of the Lightning Country is an elite force at the beck and call of the Lord Commander of the Shinobi. Whenever new infantry recruits report for training, they are typically assessed through a series of tests that determine fitness to serve, overall physical abilities, and their ability to manipulate chakra. Those that are determined to have the ability to serve as shinobi are not removed from the basic training course, and instead are required to complete the infantry course to qualify for shinobi service. Once finished with the basic infantry course, the new shinobi recruit will be sent to the Shinobi Academy. They will be expected to complete rigorous physical training and schooling in order to graduate the academy, and all graduates can be expected to have at least a basic understanding of all the skills that may be needed for a shinobi. It should be noted that civilians can apply and be accepted into the academy before they are old enough to be assigned to the shinobi corp. If they are unable to pay for the academy all expenses will be covered by the Lightning, however the applicant will be subject to military service to pay for their time in the academy. After graduation shinobi will be assigned the rank of genin and then given an assignment to a squad. During peace, all members of the Lightning's Shinobi course are expected to complete annual assessments of their fitness to remain within the Shinobi Corp or to keep their ranks. Failure to pass these assessments may result in assignment to the academy as a teacher, demotion, or even expulsion from the Shinobi Corp and reassignment to the infantry. Overtime shinobi may through the merit of their actions be recommended for promotion by their superiors. When they are promoted, they will be temporarily reassigned for three months to the academy to learn the required skills for their roles. Rare exceptions may be made during times of war. Exceptionally skilled shinobi may be offered positions within the Raikage's guard unit. Requirements While almost anyone may serve in the Lightning's military, in order to gain acceptance into the shinobi corp there are several requirements. First, a person must at least be of seventeen years of age, be a minimum height of 1.65 meters, and be in good physical condition by the end of the basic infantry training. They also must show an aptitude for molding chakra of course. Failure to meet any of these requirements will disqualify them from becoming a shinobi, u'nless given special dispensation from the Lord Commander of the Infantry ''OR Shinobi (This is purely in relation to IC events, if you are given OOC approval by GM's, you are solid). '''Furthermore, in order to become genin all shinobi candidates will be required to complete an advanced physical training course, show aptitude for at least one element in chakra, and complete basic training for most other skills required by a shinobi. Equipment All shinobi are issued and expect to keep on them one close combat weapon of any kind, one smoke bomb, one flash bomb, five throwing stars and one paper bomb. All Lightning shinobi will be issued a black flak jacket, with the squad leader marked out by chevrons sown onto the left shoulder. Forehead protectors will not be issued, instead supplemented by a patch on the right shoulder showing the Lightning's banner. In addition they will also be issued two pairs of black uniform pants and tunics, as well as a pair of black boots. Once graduated from the rank of genin, members of the shinobi will be given the option to adjust their uniform as they see fit, so long as it does not require outrageous or unwieldy changes. Roles The roles of shinobi within the Lightning Military sometimes vary wildly. Though mostly they are given missions that include recon, assassination, and infiltration, during times of war the shinobi will be organized into platoons and companies and attached to regular infantry companies and battalions. In this role they will be expected to act as a counter to enemy shinobi forces, and as a support company providing battlefield support through the use of techniques and combat abilities in the midst of battle, often supplying crucial assistance.